The Curious Case of Two Time Travellers In the Night
by Pineapple Mist
Summary: Kuromiya Akemi, a Special Investigative Prosecutor with the National Forces, and Sawada Kaori, a fashion designer, are on vacation in Kyoto together when they're sent 500 years into the past. NobunagaxAkemi, HideyoshixKaori as a supporting couple.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first Ikemen fanfic. Yes, yes, I'm still working on my other fics, but I just got really caught up in this one and it won't let me sleep until I get it all out of my system. Please keep in mind that I haven't done all the routes, so some of this is from my own imagination combined with as much canon material as I can muster. Constructive comments are always welcome.

* * *

Languidly, the bright orange sun dipped below the horizon—bit by bit. Streaks of reds and yellows traced themselves across the sky, warm and cheerful. Lifting her face to the sky, Kaori allowed the last of the sun's rays to caress her skin. Walking parallel to her friend's steps in the shadows of some nearby shops, Akemi pushed her large sunglasses up her nose, her mood pleasant. Although they had a destination in mind, the two friends traveled leisurely, making time to take in the sights around them as the first day of their much-deserved vacation drew closer to an end.

"Hey Kimi, I think we've found it!" Up ahead, Kaori waved, smile stretching from ear to ear.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins. "I'm coming!" Akemi quickened her pace, gaze fixed on the serene temple that rested to their left. Pushing herself up the steps as the last of the sun's rays vanished beneath the blanket of trees, the ombre-haired girl looked around them. There wasn't a soul in sight at this time in the evening, but that was just the way she liked it.

"What're you grinning about?" Kaori raised a well-manicured eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh, you know, Sengoku Warlords and whatnot." Akemi gave her friend a lopsided grin, slender fingers smoothing back a stray strand of hair as she removed her sunglasses from her face.

Kaori couldn't help but burst out laughing at the brunette's words. Reaching into her purse, she nimbly retrieved a colourful book titled "A Guide to Ikemen Sengoku." Pausing to clear her throat extra loudly as she flipped it open, she rounded on her friend once more. "So…who's your favourite?"

Wounding a strand of ombre locks around her finger, Akemi countered her friend's attack with a smirk. "Don't pretend you're not a part of this Ari. You had your nose stuck in that book every time I took a bathroom break this afternoon, and I don't think I need to point out why."

At her words, both girls dissolved into laughter once more, only to be interrupted when they stumbled upon a modest stone plaque lit by soft incandescent light from the lanterns situated around Honno-ji's grounds. Without the need to meet each other's gaze, they shared a respectful moment of silence at the event that it commemorated—the untimely death of Oda Nobunaga, a powerful Sengoku daimyo who, if not betrayed by one of his most faithful vassals, would have likely had all of Japan in his grasp.

Silently, both girls gazed upon the plaque, each wondering whether this man, once so esteemed and who had made such a powerful impact on the future of his nation, would have been satisfied with such a small memento of his life. Averting her eyes to Akemi, Kaori was surprised to find a wistful expression on her friend's heart-shaped face. It wasn't often that her friend wore an expression such as this one where what looked like a sea of emotions, albeit well-contained behind bright amber eyes, stirred restlessly within. Instinctively, she reached for the brunette, intertwining their arms as a gesture of support.

Gentle footsteps could be heard approaching their direction. Both girls raised their heads as a tall and handsome man came into view. He wore a white lab coat over well-tailored clothing, and his dark hair swayed lazily in the cool night breeze. The expression on his face was serious as he studied the stone plaque.

Suddenly, lightning struck from overhead. Startled, the three jumped in surprise. Eyes wide, Akemi looked from Kaori's face to that of the new arrival's, and then to the charred stone that rested mere steps from their feet. It was at this moment that it also began to rain, buckets after buckets pouring from the heavens.

"Are the two of you alright?" the man had turned to them, arm outstretched. "Here, take my hand."

As Kaori opened her mouth to respond, everything went black.

* * *

The smell of smoke forced Akemi to open her eyes. Groaning quietly, the ombre-brunette pushed herself up from the stone walkway, rubbing her head. Kaori lay next to her, the black-haired girl's soft breathing telling her friend that she had yet to regain consciousness. Looking around, Akemi's eyes quickly grew wide at the sight around them. The rain had stopped, but bright red flames raged all around them in its stead. Squinting through the fire and smoke, the brunette was able to make out the words "Honno-ji" carved into a wooden plaque not far away. What lay beyond that, however, made her breath catch in her throat.

A man, dressed in an elaborate looking suit of armour, lay in a sea of flames. Behind him, brandishing a staff that carried the dangerous glint of a blade, a shadowed figure descended steadily with what felt like malicious intent.

"Kimi…? Wha-?" Kaori squeaked from beside her, having come around. "Oh my god."

Whatever words she may have had to respond to Kaori died on her tongue the moment Akemi saw the mysterious figure raise his staff above the man out of the corner of her eyes.

"Stay away from him!" Before her mind could react, Akemi was already racing towards the pair, Kaori on her heels. Startled at the authority and strength in her voice, the figure lowered his weapon and withdrew.

The man was extremely handsome, with long eye lashes and features befitting nobility. Unfortunately, this was no time to admire his beauty. Kneeling beside him, Akemi shook his shoulder. " _Oku-san_ , wake up!"

"Mmm?" He stirred under her touch, slowly coming to.

" _Oku-san_ , wake up! The temple is on fire, we have to get out of here!" A series of sharp rasping coughs erupted from the back of her throat. Akemi bit at her lip as she felt a familiar shortness of breath and tightness in her chest.

Behind her, Kaori grew increasingly agitated at the brunette's coughs. "Kimi, let's go!"

Grabbing the man's hand, Akemi tugged with all her might. Confusion surfaced in his eyes, but he followed her willingly, fingers clasped firmly around hers.

They were halfway to safety when a deafening crack sounded overhead. Kaori screamed as the shadow of a large pillar fell towards them at a rapid pace, rooted to the ground with fear.

"Ari, run!" Akemi's voice came from behind her, jolting the black-haired girl from her stupor. There was a strong shove on her back, and Kaori sprang forward, grabbing at a hand that she thought belonged to the brunette. It wasn't until that she tasted the crisp night air with her lungs that she spun around, and her eyes grew wide at the figure that she had managed to drag with her out of the flames.

"Y-you…" horror filled her mind as she faced the man whose hand was tightly clasped in hers.

"Let go."

Surprised at the ice in his voice, she dropped his hand like she had been burned. Without so much as a further glance at her, the man turned and disappeared into the flames once more. Kaori watched his retreating back, collapsing to her knees. It felt like a thousand years had passed before he emerged again with Akemi in his arms.

"Kimi!" Kaori sprang forward, colour draining from her face when she was close enough to see the man cradling her friend's limp form against his chest. "Oh my god, no! No, no, no!"

"Silence." The man, who had been listening rather patiently to her screams, suddenly spoke. Freezing in her tracks, Kaori turned towards him, the authority in his voice making it difficult to disobey.

Before he could say anything further, however, the sound of horses and riders drew their attention to the very end of the stone walkway. A group of men emerged from the forest, led by a handsome young man clad in an elaborate green overcoat and glistening black armour. Once they were within walking distance, the man dismounted and quickly made his way to the man beside Kaori before kneeling at his feet.

"Lord Nobunaga! Are you alright?!" Hideyoshi looked at the fiery wreckage of the temple with a frown. "We've received word of an assassination attempt and came as quickly as we could."

Kaori's eyes grew wide for the second time that night. _N-nobunaga Oda?!_ Furtively, she scanned her surroundings. There were no fluorescent lights nor skyscrapers in the distance, and beautiful twinkling stars decorated the night sky as far as the eye could see. _B-but that's impossible!_

She could feel the two men, Hideyoshi and Nobunaga, as implausible as it seemed, staring at her back as she attempted to muffle the sounds of surprise.

Taking a moment to fully apprise himself of his surroundings, Hideyoshi's eyes grew equally wide at the sight of Kaori and that of his lord holding a second woman in his arms. "My lord, who are they?"

"I don't know."

"What?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed before he could help himself.

A stern maroon gaze washed over Kaori's astonished face before it returned to that of the Toyotomi warlord. "They may be some girls that the monks snuck in for fun, but they saved my life. This one," the Oda daimyo's eyes gestured to Akemi, "almost lost hers in the process."

Such a lewd reference was not on Kaori. "Hey! We're not prostitutes!" Hands on her hips, the black-haired girl scowled openly. Then, something seemingly struck her. "W-wait, what did you say about Kimi?"

"A short attention span, I see." A small smirk crossed Nobunaga's lips. "Your friend is alive, but I must admit, I have never come across anyone so sensitive to the smell of smoke. She was coughing so much that one would think she was having trouble breathing."

"That's because she has asthma!" Kaori levelled the Oda lord with a ferocious glare. When both Nobunaga and Hideyoshi gave her questioning looks, she slapped a palm to her forehead. "Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but what year is it?"

Lord and vassal exchanged looks.

"It is 1582, the 12thday of July. Why?" Nobunaga responded.

Kaori gasped audibly, her mind quickly racing back to what she had read in her magazine about Sengoku. "In the year 1582, betrayed by Akechi Mitsuhide, Oda Nobunaga committed suicide in the fiery wreckage of Honno-ji." As much as she didn't want to believe that she was nearly 500 years in the past, the burning of smoke in her lungs stood to convince her otherwise.

Levelling the two warlords with what she hoped was an even stare, Kaori took a big breath. "Listen. Kimi, I mean Akemi, has a medical condition where she has difficulty, more difficulty than the average person, breathing when there's stuff like smoke, or heavily scented things around. She could suffocate if it's bad enough, so please don't make fun of her."

"Why should we trust you?" Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Why would I lie to you about a thing like that?" Kaori stared right back, growing more agitated by the second. "She's my friend and I don't want her to die!"

"We don't know you or your friend, for all I know, the two of you could be plotting against Lord Nobunaga!"

"T-that's ridiculous!" Kaori balked, clearly offended.

"Hideyoshi, enough." Nobunaga, who had been watching their squabble, commanded. "Regardless of the truth she speaks, her friend threw herself in the path of a falling column to save the two of us."

Abated, Hideyoshi drew back. "My apologies, Lord Nobunaga."

Before Kaori could snap at him again, another man, dressed in armour accented with purple, white, and gold, rode up to them and kneeled. "Lord Nobunaga, Lord Hideyoshi. Our men are currently scouting the area around the temple. We will not let the perpetrator escape." He then tilted his head at the sight of the two women. "If I may ask, who are they? We saw you leaving the temple together."

"Woman, present yourself to my subordinate."

"E-excuse me?!" Kaori drew back, huffing audibly.

"Are you choosing to disobey me?" Nobunaga's gaze was as sharp as a knife. Kaori shrank back, mindful of the rapidly dropping temperature around them, and the fact that he could easily hold Akemi hostage.

"Please, this is on me. It was rude of me not to introduce myself first to a lovely lady. My name is Ishida Mitsunari, I serve at the side of Lord Hideyoshi, the right-hand man of Lord Nobunaga."

The gentleness of his words made Kaori relax just a little. "I'm sorry about earlier." She replied. "My name is Sawada Kaori, and my friend's name is Kuromiya Akemi."

"Please, call me Mitsunari!" there was a pleasant smile on his face, and Kaori found herself relaxing a little more. She was still worried about Akemi, but the fact that Mitsunari was polite and didn't look like he meant any harm was a major source of comfort.

"But is your friend alright, Lady Kaori?" Mitsunari peered at Akemi with a frown on his face. "She looks like she might be hurt."

"Well…" Kaori honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Nobunaga was about to her something earlier before they were interrupted, and she could only pray that it was good news.

"Further questions can wait, Mitsunari." It was Hideyoshi who stepped up to fill the silence. Eyeing the girls, he turned to his subordinate. "Let us set up camp and have everyone taken care of, the men you sent out as scouts should be returning soon."

"Yes, Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari nodded thoughtfully. Extending his hand to Kaori, he smiled gently before leading her in the direction of a patch of grass a short walk away. "Sit down over here and get some fresh air. I will have someone bring over a change of clothing. Your current clothing seems to have been…destroyed in the fire."

"Hmm? Y-yes, thank you but-"

"Do not worry about Lady Akemi." Mitsunari's smile grew even gentler as he sat down beside her. "Lord Nobunaga and Lord Hideyoshi will know what to do."

Speechless at the amount of confidence in his voice but without any better ideas of her own, Kaori could only sigh. "I hope so…"

* * *

Akemi awoke to a dull ache that burned progressively harder down the length of her back, the fire especially strong in her lumbar and beneath her ribcage. Suddenly awake because of the pain, she let out a raspy breath followed by several coughs that brought tears to her eyes. Carefully, she attempted to regulate her breath, refusing to let her body get the best of her. An eternity seemed to have gone by before she uncurled herself from a ball-like formation, rolling gingerly onto her side before pushing herself up by the elbows. Her back burned with each movement, but she needed to get a better look at her surroundings.

She found herself in a military like tent, the soft glow of candle light illuminating its cloth walls with shadows of various kinds. There were medical supplies, although opened and used, stacked neatly beside her bedside. Looking down at herself, Akemi was surprised to find that she was now dressed in a loose kimono with bandages wrapped around her torso. Hands flying to her shoulders, embarrassment brewed within her as she no longer felt the familiar straps of her bra under her fingers. Biting her lip softly, she racked her brain for anything that might give a hint as to what could have happened. The only thing she remembered was pushing Kaori and the man out of the way of a falling pillar, the choking smell of smoke that invaded her lungs as she tried to make her way to an alternate exit, a blurry shadow that made its way towards her before she collapsed against a sturdy chest, and then…nothing.

Running a hand through her hair, Akemi blushed fiercely at the thought that someone must have changed her clothing while she was unconscious and buried her face in her hands.

A low chuckle, rich and velvety, permeated the air around her. Head snapping up, the blush on Akemi's face only intensified at the sight of the man from earlier, and at the fact that he had most definitely just witnessed her squeak of shame.

For a few moments, they stared at one another.

Akemi bit her lip. Those dark eyes held more than a glimmer of interest as they threatened to devour her whole. For some unknown reason, that made her heart thump not uncomfortably in her chest.

He must have caught that flash of needy curiosity in her eyes, for now the handsome creature was stalking towards her like a panther, deadly and graceful.

The tension between them was finally broken when the curtain into the tent suddenly parted. Akemi watched as a man with silver hair and golden eyes, entered.

"My Lord, I see you are well."

"Mitsuhide?"

Akemi's mind stuttered for a second as she processed the new arrival's name. Amber eyes darted between them as she struggled to come to terms with the situation. If this was Akechi Mitsuhide, then the man with whom she just shared an oddly sensual stare was undoubtedly Oda Nobunaga, unless the betrayal had already occurred. Except that didn't seem plausible. Akemi was sure that she and Ari had awoke in the fiery ruins of Honno-ji. With a silent gasp, Akemi's brain suddenly kicked into high gear, effortlessly piecing all of the pieces that she had witnessed tonight together in a panic. _Kami,_ she thought as she stared up at the ceiling, _please tell me that Ari and I did not just travel through time and change history._

She studied Mitsuhide closely as he walked closer, focusing on small things such as the hang of his clothes to the sword at his belt. They didn't seem to match the man she saw holding a concealed sword over a sleeping Nobunaga, who looked more like a monk. There was no soot or the smell of smoke that clung to Mitsuhide's clothes, and Akemi somehow doubted that he would have needed to carry a second change of clothing if he was successful. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"I hurried here when I heard about the attack, but it seems as though I had nothing to worry about."

A dark chuckle emerged from the lips of Lord Nobunaga. "You? Worried? Don't make me laugh. I've never even seen you sweat."

Oda Nobunaga smiled at the man that Akemi was sure Kaori's literature said was his betrayer. The feeling that she and her friend had somehow miraculously changed history settled further into her stomach when another man burst through the curtain into the tent.

"My Lord! The doctor said he found blood on your clothing, are you injured?"

Akemi's eyes widened. _Blood?_ Wordlessly, she turned to Nobunaga. Had the shadow figure somehow injured him before she got there?

Maroon eyes caught hers.

"Hideyoshi. The only injury I have incurred is to my pride for letting the assassin escape me. The blood he found belongs to Akemi," Nobunaga let a small smirk grace his face for just a moment. "She was injured when she and her friend saved my life."

"I see." Hideyoshi stared at Akemi, who simply titled her head to the side. A small part of her was dissatisfied with such a muted reaction. A laceration definitely explained why her back felt like it had been through the ringer.

"Although I don't trust you, just like your friend, I thank you for saving my Lord's life."

That was about as good of a start as she was going to get.

"You saved Nobunaga's life?" Mitsuhide turned to her, a spark of something between displeasure and interest in his tone. "And you are such a slender thing. It would seem your courage makes up for it." Akemi felt his gold irises boring into her, almost as if snapping at her thoughts. In response, she levelled him with as even a stare as she possible could.

"Mitsuhide? What are you doing here?" Hideyoshi made no attempts to disguise the displeasure in his voice.

"I was wondering the same thing. I didn't know you were in Kyoto, Hideyoshi. What happened to the campaign our Lord sent you on?"

"If you must know, as soon as I heard there might be an attempt on my Lord's life, I immediately came here." Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "But I never heard anything about you being in Kyoto."

"Are you implying something?"

"Can you swear before our Lord that you weren't plotting anything?"

Akemi almost sighed at the underlying current of suppressed violence in those words. In a sense, the Snake of Azuchi almost deserved it with those taunting words, and the brunette had a sneaky suspicion that he was doing it deliberately to push the other man's buttons. She had been observing the silver-haired man's body language as he spoke, and, aside from his words—smooth as the finest silk, he seemed absolute genuine.

"All men have secrets in these chaotic times. Are you saying you hold no ambitions of your own?"

"Stop being evasive!" Hideyoshi growled, hand on the hilt of his sword, almost visibly itching for an excuse to draw the blade. "If I find you played any part in this, Mitsuhide, I will show you no mercy."

The situation was quickly spiraling out of control, but Akemi bit her tongue. Even though she was certain that Mitsuhide was not the one who held the sword in the burning temple, this was still Sengoku—an era drastically different from that of her own—and one wrong move could pose disastrous consequences. Turning to Nobunaga, she stared at him imploringly.

"Enough, Hideyoshi. Regardless of what brings Mitsuhide here, I am yet alive and well."

"My apologies, Lord Nobunaga." The deference and respect Hideyoshi felt for his Lord was palpable in the way that he immediately stood down as soon as Nobunaga opened his mouth, hand coming off the hilt of his sword if not completely relaxing. That soon changed, however, as the flap to the tent abruptly opened, smacking him squarely in the back of the head.

"Kimi!" Kaori flew in, making a beeline to her friend without as much as a second look around her. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Wait! Lady Kaori!" Mitsunari called after her. "Lord Nobunaga is still speaking with Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Mitsuhide!"

"Ari, easy." Akemi laughed for the first time that night as her friend clung tightly to her waist. "I'm alright, see?" She smiled, petting the other's hair. The way that she drew her kimono tightly around her to hide the bandages, however, was not lost to the others in the room.

"Do you know how worried I was?! Don't EVER do that to me again!"

"Alright, alright," Akemi put her hands up in surrender. "I promise I won't die without your permission."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" Kaori smiled through her tears, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a kimono sleeve.

"Ahem." Behind them, Hideyoshi cleared his throat loudly.

"Kimi, why does he look upset?" Kaori pulled back, blinking in confusion.

"Ari," Akemi tried her best to speak evenly, "you hit him when you entered."

"Oh." Kaori blinked. "Sorry!"

"Hideyoshi, Mitsuhide, Kaori, leave us. I have something I wish to discuss with Akemi."

Instantly, Akemi's eyes were on Nobunaga. "With me?"

"Hey!" Kaori shouted as Hideyoshi took her arm and pulled her to the side as he and Mitsuhide made way.

"Your friend's bold lies about coming from the future aside," Akemi cast an accusing glance at Kaori, who gave her a wry look in apology, "you did save my life." Slender fingers reached for her chin, tilting it upwards to meet a gorgeous face. "You intrigue me. You are a woman who carries fortune's favour, of that there is no doubt."

Akemi's eyebrows shot up. If his idea of fortunate was their near-death experience at Honno-ji earlier, this era had to be soundly unbalanced.

With no warning, Nobunaga slipped a possessive arm about her waist and hauled her roughly against his chest. Akemi's eyes grew wide, her heart beating frantically against her chest. His hand was on the small of her back, supporting the area where her injury hurt the most. Leaning in, his next words brushed against her lips like velvet.

"How would you like to rule the world at my side?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Akemi's "creative" solution to a difficult question. Kaori freaks out. Akemi subsequently discovers that her attraction to the Warlords doesn't necessarily end with Nobunaga.

* * *

If there was ever a time that Akemi was tongue-tied, it was this one. Her eyes searched the deep maroon oceans of Nobunaga's, searching for any sign that this was all in jest. Lips inches from hers, he gazed at her expectantly, completely and utterly serious. There was something incredibly attractive about this man that Akemi could not put into words, the warmth of his body and the delicious taste of his scent already kicking her libido into high gear. This was all so wrong, Akemi swallowed, so wrong that it felt right.

The fact that they were also the centre of attention was not lost on her, and Akemi was certain that not only would the Oda daimyo not take "no" for an answer, she would also have to answer to the blades of his vassals if she chose erroneously. Grasping at Nobunaga's clothing, Akemi rose to meet his lips, ignoring the choked sounds of surprise that erupted around them. "While what I am about to do by no means indicate that I have given myself to you Lord Nobunaga," she whispered so that only he could hear, "it will allow us to make an amiable start. Would you be agreeable to such terms?" She chose her words carefully. This was a calculated risk, but it was the best that she could do in the circumstances. She also really wasn't interested in finding out what the consequences to a "wrong" answer were.

Surprise flickered for a moment in Nobunaga's eyes before a smirk graced his face once more, intrigued by the challenge. "You are bold to make me such a proposal," silver words danced against her mouth before his lips came crashing down on hers, "but I accept."

"Kimi, have you gone crazy?!" Kaori squeaked, disbelief written across her face.

"Ari," Akemi turned to her friend. She had a lot to explain, but now was not the time. "listen-"

"No!" the black-haired girl threw her hands over her ears, confused and disoriented. "I don't know what's going on, but I KNOW that this," she gestured wildly to the lack of personal space between Nobunaga and Akemi, "shouldn't be happening right now!"

"Ari, please calm down." Akemi attempted to stand, growing worried. Nobunaga simply looked amused.

"Don't come any closer!" Kaori's eyes were cloudy with fear, and she took a step back, ready to bolt.

"Ari, you are not acting rationally right now. Please calm down." Akemi continued to speak, but did not move.

"Why don't you listen to what she's saying, woman?!" Hideyoshi suddenly raised his voice, patience wearing thin.

Spooked at his sudden outburst, Kaori screamed loudly and broke into a run, speeding away from the tent and the camp as if the Devil himself were after her.

"Ari! Ari!" Akemi pushed away from Nobunaga and chased after her friend, only to be stopped by Mitsunari at the edge of camp.

"Lady Akemi, please do not run! You are not yet well and your injuries may worsen."

His words had the effect of awaking her from a spell. Hot pain throbbed in every fiber of her being, and she cried out in pain, sinking to the ground.

"Lady Akemi!" Mitsunari rushed to her aid, a worried frown on his face.

"Akemi."

The richness of Nobunaga's voice alone sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Akemi opened her eyes to see him standing above her, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi close behind. Embarrassed at her display of helplessness, she averted her eyes to the ground, knuckles white from how tightly she clutched at her kimono.

"It would seem that my lucky charm is a little ball of fire herself." Nobunaga commented with some amusement in his voice as he lifted her into his arms with ease. Feeling herself flush, Akemi bit her lip and turned away.

"Hideyoshi, Masamune should be arriving shortly. You are to search for Kaori with him." Nobunaga shifted his attention to the two Warlords.

"Yes, my Lord. Shall we return here with the woman?" Hideyoshi did not sound amused in the least.

"Bring her to Azuchi. The rest of us will break camp and return there as well. Mitsunari and Mitsuhide, see to the preparations."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, my Lord!"

Tucked against Nobunaga's chest, Akemi could not help but admire the way he led his vassals. It was clear that he commanded absolute respect amongst his men, Lords and soldiers alike. They stood just a little straighter at his words, drawing both purpose and determination from his leadership. Now that she was able to meet him in person, she found it implausible that he would be the type of man to end his own life in a way that Kaori's historical literature had suggested.

Kaori.

Worry rose within Akemi at the thought of her friend. She must be so frightened right now, alone in a dark forest and in an era where she knew no one, completely out of her element. As much as Akemi wanted to help, she knew that there was little she could do except pray for Kaori's safety and take comfort in the fact that two of Sengoku's most esteemed Warlords were out in the forest this moment looking for her—on Nobunaga's orders.

Roused from her train of thoughts by hands other than Nobunaga's grasping at her, Akemi made a startled noise of surprise and clutched at the only, and highly unusual, place of refuge that she had found that night.

"Akemi." The feeling of familiar arms returned around her waist. "I cannot mount my horse while holding you, although I can understand your reluctance to part from me."

Flushed, she glared daggers at him, which he pretended not to notice as he passed her off to the man that had been holding the reins to what she now understood to be Nobunaga's horse. Almost just as quickly, she was back against his chest, now sitting sidesaddle and with a breath-taking view of the forest and night sky.

"It was my honour to be able to assist you, Lady Akemi." The man bowed his head and stepped back.

"Thank you." She hoped that her voice was not too quiet for him to hear, considering it had been a while since she last spoke tonight.

With a snap of the reins, Nobunaga's horse broke into a fast trot and then quickly hastened her pace into a run. Any tension that Akemi may have had in her body left as they flew through the trees, the cool night breeze caressing her face and her hair. It was oddly peaceful to watch their surroundings speed by, silver stars twinkling overhead. A smile blossomed on her lips, slowly spreading from ear to ear. The way Nobunaga was riding fed right into her need for speed.

"What are you thinking about?" His breath tickled the back of her neck.

Suddenly feeling playful, she turned to him with a mischievous grin. "I'm thinking about how much I like this."

His confident expression faltered for just a moment, taken aback by her honesty. "I sense that there is more to your words. Speak."

With the way that Nobunaga looked at her, his commanding tone, which would have normally earned him a ferocious glare and something more in the modern world, did not bother Akemi at all. Feeling bold, she leaned into him. Pulling herself up by his collar until they were eye-to-eye, she smirked. "Go faster."

He smiled deviously and pulled her to his chest. Laughter bubbled up within Akemi as everything around them suddenly became a blur at the sound of Nobunaga's reins. Even though she still had no idea how she had gotten here or how she was going to get home, just for tonight, Akemi decided, she was going to let herself be free. The numerous rules that had previously structured her life—Secret Clearances, investigative deadlines, and the rules of court— all melted into the wind. Worries and propriety be damned. For once, she was going to do what she wanted, and not let anything stand in her way.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the warm feeling of sunshine on my face. Not ready to get out of bed, I turned to the side, grabbing a fistful of covers and pulling them over my head. Something about the texture felt unusual between my fingers, and I cracked open one eye, peeping out of the narrow slit that my covers created between my bed and the rest of the world. A traditional room, ornately decorated, came into view and I was suddenly appraised of the fact that I was no longer in my room. Bolting up, I winced as my back throbbed in protest, and memories of last night flooded into my mind.

The playful banter that I had exchanged with Nobunaga made my cheeks flush, but I was sure that this was nothing compared to what my face must have looked like when he, without so much as a care in the world for what others might think, carried me straight up to the tenshu despite my insistence that I could walk. Arms wrapping around myself, I was surprised to find how much I missed his touch. The warmth of his body felt so right against mine, and those plump, unexpectedly soft lips, lit my body on fire every single time they brushed against mine. Never before had a man made me feel this way. Not even some of the other Team Leads in my division, model-like and amazing as they were, toyed with my sexual desires as much as Oda Nobunaga—a man that I had come to know for barely a day.

I was beginning to understand why some of my friends acted so irrationally when it came to their crushes. If I ever returned home, I promised myself that I would be more understanding and more supportive of them than I had been before.

"Lady Akemi," a soft knock came at the sliding door that separated my quarters from the rest of the tenshu, "I've brought you some warm water to freshen up with."

The fact that I had just woken up and probably looked worse for wear suddenly got my attention. The desire to keep others from seeing anything else than my polished self got the better of me. "Thank you. Please leave it outside the door for me."

"Yes, Lady Akemi. Shall I prepare some tea for you in the meantime?"

As much as I wanted to ask her to save the trouble, my throat felt a little parched. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

"Yes, my Lady. I shall return shortly."

I waited until her footsteps faded before retrieving the tray that she had brought me. There was an impressive set of products on display on the dressing table itself, and I took my time with each. The thought of Nobunaga, his gorgeous face illuminated by candlelight as he gazed at me, crossed my mind. Smiling, I carefully pressed the rouge to my lips. While I wasn't decorating myself for war, I was prepared to do battle at least.

After having returned the tray to the maid, I sipped at the tea that she had prepared. It was light and refreshing, just enough to warm me without being overbearing. Stepping out onto the balcony, my mood instantly lifted at the bird's eye view I had of pristine forests and a shimmering blue lake. The reality that I was really in Sengoku settled further into my consciousness. Closing my eyes, I exhaled slowly. I should be worried, consumed with panic at the fact that I was now in a completely different era with no obvious way to return home. Somehow, however, I was unable to fight the happiness that I felt at being able to experience a world that, at one time, I could have only hoped to understand through books and documentaries.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I muffled a cry of surprise when a pair of familiar arms snaked themselves around my waist. Smiling, I titled my head back to meet Nobunaga's gaze. He was even more regal and handsome in the daylight, with a presence as magnificent as that of the sun itself. Heat rose to my face, and I quickly averted my eyes.

A low chuckle resonated in his chest, and Nobunaga spun me around to face him. Gently, he titled my chin upwards. "Akemi, look at me."

There was a certain charm to his words that made it difficult to disobey. Swallowing thickly, I met his eyes, mentally cursing at how flushed my face must have looked. A small squeak escaped my throat when he suddenly closed the distance between our faces. "W-wait! N-not here." Pushing at him, I leaned away as far as I could—my face matching the same shade as the rich red accents of his expensive kosode. We were on the balcony for goodness sake!

"Other people can see us." I half-whined, but the desire to have his lips on mine sizzled within me like a smoldering flame. Nobunaga raised an amused eyebrow.

"You are a terrible liar, Akemi."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed, looking away. It was then that I noticed a crowd of people—most women—had gathered at the castle gates.

"It looks like Hideyoshi and Masamune have returned." Nobunaga's voice brushed against my ear. I fought back an involuntary shiver, and I could feel that delicious devil-like smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We shall resume our conversation at a later time, when it is more private."

I whirled around at the insinuation beyond those silver words, heat rising to my face.

Nobunaga looked pleased with himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, convinced that he was teasing me on purpose. With a small but audible "hmph" and a pout, I shoved him aside and ran from the room, the Oda daimyo's velvet laughter following at my heels.

"Kimi!" Kaori's voice stopped me dead in my tracks as I rounded a corner in the castle.

"Ari!" I hurried towards her. She looked terrible, flanked on either side by Hideyoshi and another Lord, who I presumed to be Masmaune—head of the Date Clan and the daimyo of Oshu. My breath hitched in my throat as I laid my eyes on the model-like perfection of this man, my body rustling up the same kind of knee-jerk reaction that I had to Nobunaga both last night and earlier this morning. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to smack myself. _Pull yourself together, Akemi. Not only are you way over quota on handsome Sengoku Warlords, you're starting to have indecent reactions every time you encounter one._

"You must be the lass that rose from the flames and saved Nobunaga's life at Honno-ji." Masamune smiled at me, his single blue eye twinkling. "You are certainly as brave as you are beautiful."

Just what kind of wild stories were being thrown about? Puzzled, I turned to Hideyoshi and Kaori. Their expressions told me that they may or may not have had a part to play in Masamune's misunderstanding.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Masamune." I gave him a small bow, making a mental note to settle things with the other two later.

"No need to be so formal, lass." Masamune winked at me, and I felt myself being drawn by his easygoing charms. Our eyes met, and it felt as if time had stopped around us. There was something about his gaze that struck a chord deep within me. My body felt like it had been lit on fire, and I wanted nothing more than to pull him down for a kiss. _No. Bad. Sanity to Akemi, abort, abort, abort!_

"Pardon us, we really need to get going." Tearing my gaze away uneasily, I reached for Kaori's arm and broke into another run, ignoring the confused shouts of Hideyoshi and Masamune behind us.

"Whoa, Kimi, slow down!" Kaori called, but I didn't stop until we reached her room. Slamming the sliding door shut, I took a deep breath before sinking to my knees.

"My god, Kimi. I thought I was the only one liable to bolt like a scared rabbit." Kaori teased, falling to the ground beside me. I stuck my tongue out and grinned.

"I'm so glad you're alright." We both breathed out at the same time.

Our gazes met at the synchrony of ours words, and we stared at each other before dissolving into fits of laughter. In that moment, everything was alright. There were no grudges, no explanations, and no apologizes. Just the sound of our giggles and our complaints vanishing into the air. We laughed until there were tears in our eyes, and hugged each other tightly.

Kaori was the first one to pull away. "Listen, Kimi, this is going to sound crazy, but I need to tell you something important." She then proceeded to recount her encounters with Uesugi Kenshin, Takeda Shingen, a young man around our age named "Yuki", and a strange man who looked like a monk in the forest. I could feel the blood in my veins turn to ice at her every word, both because of what they implied for Sengoku's broader political future and the fact that Kaori had little clue of the gravity of the intelligence that she was now sharing with me.

I reached for her hand. "Ari, thank you for sharing all of that with me, but you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone else what you know."

"Kimi?" She didn't seem to understand.

I leveled her with a stern but caring look. "If my knowledge of history is correct, Kenshin and Shingen are enemies of Nobunaga's. You happening to come across them in the forest after you've deserted the Oda forces' camp may just be a bad coincidence, but that fact alone could put you in serious danger." I squeezed her hand for emphasis.

A long silence fell between us.

"Is that why you did what you did yesterday?" Kaori gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yes, in part." I tried to be as truthful as I could, but a part of me was too embarrassed to tell her that I also kind-of-sort-of had a thing going for Nobunaga, "He saved my life, and I don't like owing debts. Whatever happens next will be a temporary measure until we can figure out what to do to get home." I took a deep breath. "I also don't think Nobunaga is a bad person, a man who concerns himself solely with bloodlust and battle hardly has the capabilities to command the hearts of some of Japan's most powerful Warlords."

My eyes narrowed again at the thought of Kenshin and Shingen. They were men who, according to the history Ari and I had so unassumingly disrupted, should have died. Yet, they were alive and seen alive as recently as last night. Both powerful generals in their own right, their presence would inspire nothing less than war.

Rising with a determined look on my face, I gave Ari's hand another firm squeeze before letting it drop with a smile. "Get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll come by again later." There was no point in scaring her further when she probably just experienced the fright of her life less than 24 hours ago in Kyoto.

"Kimi, wait!" Kaori grabbed at my sleeve as I turned to go. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." She twiddled her thumbs for a moment more. "I also met someone from our time last night. His name is Sasuke, and he was the man who was at Honno-ji with us before we ended up here. He's an astrophysicist and he says that we traveled back in time to Sengoku after getting sucked into a wormhole. He arrived four years before us, and has taken up a vocation as a ninja. I think he works for the men I met last night."

I stared at her. There was no way she could be making this up. Kaori didn't have a science degree, and I doubted anyone in this era even knew what the term "astrophysics" meant much less "wormholes". The part about him being a ninja and working for Kenshin and Shingen, however, worried me. Before I could speak again, there was a soft knock at one of the ceiling panels.

"Kaori, Akemi, is now a good time?"

I was instantly alert, but Kaori seemed to know the voice. "Yes, Sasuke, please come in."

A ninja dropped to the ground beside us, and he took off his mask to reveal the man that I had seen at Honno-ji in modern Japan. The way that he was sneaking around, however, gave me all the confirmation that I needed that he was affiliated with parties hostile to the Oda forces.

"Sasuke, Kaori was just telling me about you." I smiled at him. "It's rather reassuring to know that we're not alone here in Sengoku." _Kaori doesn't know that your employers are Nobunaga's enemies, does she?_

"Likewise, Akemi. It was a shame that we weren't able to meet last night. Kaori says that you had an asthma attack because of the fire at Honno-ji. Are you feeling any better?" _No, she does not._

"Yes, I feel much better now. Thank you." _It might be best to keep it that way for now._ Although I looked calm on the outside, my mind was doing flips. This was a fine mess that we had gotten ourselves into. Kaori and my only ally from the modern day, stuck on the opposite side of a gruesome war that was most certainly in the making.

"Sasuke, you said something about another wormhole happening three months from now yesterday. Where will it be?" Kaori asked, breaking the tension in the room. I turned to her, relieved that she hadn't caught on to my exchange with the astrophysicist-turned-ninja.

"I'm still working out the precise location, but my calculations point to Honno-ji in Kyoto, the place where the two of you arrived."

"And this wormhole will take us back to present day Japan?" Sasuke nodded, and I felt my body relax—flooded with relief. Good, there was a way home. All Ari and I have to do is hang on tight for three months.

"I will come and find you when it's time, and we can make our way to Kyoto together." Sasuke looked at Kaori and me. "In the meantime, it's best if the two of you stayed here where it's safe. If possible, seek out the protection of a strong Warlord, but do not get too attached to the people of this time." His gaze bore into mine, telling me that he had overheard parts of my conversation with Ari from earlier. "Or else you may find it difficult to leave later on."

I nodded solemnly. "Duly noted."

"Good." He suddenly smiled at the two of us and pulled his mask over his face. "I will try and see the two of you whenever I can, but there may be days when I may be unable to visit. If you need me, send a smoke signal."

"Sasuke, wait." I called after him.

The scientist raised a questioning eyebrow, but there was no time to weigh the propriety of my words. "My quarters are currently in the tenshu, so please do not risk yourself to seek me out there." Even a fool would know that doing so was the equivalent of a death sentence. The thought of Nobunaga's sword coming into contact with Sasuke's neck made me blanche, and I quickly shoved that thought out of my head.

An expression of utter shock blossomed across his face as the implicit meaning behind those words settled in, and I did my best to keep my voice even. "I will try and come to Ari's room or to a safer place in Azuchi when we have to meet. You are the only friend we have from future, and I don't want to lose you for any reason."

"Duly noted." Sasuke smiled, mimicking my words from earlier. "I will see the two of you later." Kaori and I nodded with smiles as we saw him off.

The moment Sasuke left, Kaori rounded on me. "Soooo," there was clear teasing in her voice, "what is this about you occupying the penthouse in this place?"

Another blush erupted across my face. Kaori's eyes were sparkling with mischief. She was not going to let this go easily.

"You're not the only one there, are you?" She took a step closer. "My, my, Kimi. I had never thought you would be someone to pine after a man like this. Was it comfy in the devil's den last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I took a step back.

"I'm sure you don't." The look on her face was absolutely devious.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" I grinned before making a run for it, ignoring the fact that my back was probably going to kill me later.

Kaori gave chase, and we barreled through the corridors of Azuchi castle, laughing and giggling the entire way.

"You're dead when I catch you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

We sped by a confused looking Mitsunari, who immediately began to follow us, a worried frown on his handsome face. "Lady Akemi, Lady Kaori, wait! Please don't run! It's dangerous!"

His frantic warnings were lost on me as I bolted into the courtyard, the blue sky and warm sunshine adding to my good mood. Casting a quick glance behind me, I could see that I had left Kaori and Mitsunari far behind. Feeling too giddy to stop now, I dashed along the walls with light steps before colliding face first into a toned chest.

"Easy, lass." Masamune's delicious voice made the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. In an instant, his hands were around my waist, drawing me close. Subconsciously, I leaned into his touch before my eyes widened in recognition of what my body was trying to get at. Pulling back slightly, I gazed up at him, gorgeous and alluring against the blue sky that I loved the most.

Before I knew it, his fingers were tracing the side of my jaw. Ignoring the frantic pleadings of my sanity, I clutched at Masamune's kimono. The thought that we were going to be found any minute nipped at the back of my mind, simultaneously fueling a sense of dread and excitement deep within me. There must be something in Sengoku's water that was making me wild. Or perhaps it was the fact that I would be able to start _de novo_ here without any baggage from the life that I had built back home.

Then, before either of Masamue and I realized it, his lips were on mine. Our tongues battled each other for dominance before we pulled apart at the sound of footsteps. Briefly averting my gaze to Masamune once more, I saw that his single eye held a familiar expression of something beyond interest that I had seen in Nobunaga's the night before. I didn't need a mirror to confirm that mine probably looked the same way.

"Okay, I-pant-give-pant-up." Kaori stopped in front of us, out of breath. "I-pant-forgot how fast-pant-you could run."

"Sorry Ari." I laughed, hugging her, my back already starting to throb. "You put up a good chase. All those morning runs are finally paying off, see?"

"Lady Akemi! Lady Kaori!" Mitsunari emerged from the castle, looking worried. "Please be more careful, Lady Akemi, your in-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Masmune exclaimed loudly, catching the panicked expression in my eyes just as Mitsunari nearly revealed my secret to Kaori. "It's nearly time to head to the Great Hall, Lord Nobunaga has called a War Council to discuss yesterday's events."

"You're right, Lord Masmune. How could I have forgotten. Please come this way, Lady Akemi, Lady Kaori." Mitsunari smiled, leading us back into the castle.

Falling into place beside Masamune, I smiled. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome, lass." The daimyo of Oshu smiled effortlessly with a wink, and I felt heat rise into my cheeks again.

* * *

The Great Hall was outfitted with regal décor that demanded both one's attention and respect. As two of the lowest ranking members of the audience, Kaori and I took the furthest seats. My back hissed with pain as I sat, and I bit my lip to stop myself from grimacing. I didn't want Ari to be worried about me after all that she had been through. All the Lords, with the exception of Nobunaga, were gathered with solemn expressions on their faces. My gaze settled on the empty dias, ceremoniously elevated above the tatami mats where the rest of us kneeled. To be honest, I felt a little awe-struck that the man with whom I had so playfully bantered just a few hours earlier commanded so much reverence even in his absence.

The door to the Hall suddenly slid open, and Nobunaga entered with an overwhelming presence that befitted his title—the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven. The power that he exuded was so tangible I could almost taste it. The Lords all bowed their heads. Kaori and I followed their lead.

Nobunaga called on Mitsuhide to give his report, who then proceeded to inform the audience that several suspicious men who were seen last night near Honno-ji had escaped, seemingly aided by someone with an acute understanding of military tactics. His questioning of the monks was that another individual had suddenly joined them a few days before Honno-ji went up in flames, but had disappeared yesterday morning—the day of the assassination attempt.

"Mitsuhide. You are to find the truth behind this matter."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Akemi, Kaori." Nobunaga's eyes were now on us. "In order that the two of you assimilate here without further issues, you will collectively be known as Princesses of Oda, sisters who have come to Azuchi seeking refuge."

I could see the signs of protest swishing around in Kaori's mouth. Grabbing her hand, I gave it a harsh squeeze, imploring her to watch her tongue. Holding myself steady, I bowed my head gracefully. "Yes, my Lord."

"What does that even mean. Is there something we're supposed to do?" Kaori whispered beside me.

"You may do whatever you like, Kaori." Nobunaga responded as if she was speaking to him. "Play cards, take leisurely strolls through the gardens, indulge yourself with material goods—it doesn't matter to me."

"No thank you! I'll go crazy with boredom that way."

As much as I wanted to have a firm discussion with Kaori about back-talking to arguably the most powerful man in Japan, I agreed. We were both career women, and our moral compasses demanded that we earn our keep.

"I would feel the same way, Lord Nobunaga." Mitsunari looked at us with a gentle us. "Perhaps Lady Akemi and Lady Kaori could be of use some way." Nobunaga considered his suggestion.

"Alright. I appoint you, Kaori, as my chatelaine. Akemi," his gaze drilled into mine, "you will be assisting with my correspondences and administrative affairs."

"Yes, my Lord." I smiled, pleased with the opportunity to learn about Nobunaga's governing policies first hand. "I will not disappoint you."

Eyes locked on mine, Nobunaga grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. My eyes widened in surprise, and my heart pounded frantically inside my chest. Smiling, he ran a hand through my hair. "I plan on taking very good care of you, Akemi."

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Kaori mistook my reaction for fear, and was now actively reaching for Nobunaga, trying to dislodge his hold on me.

"Insolent woman, how dare you lay your hands on Lord Nobunaga!" Hideyoshi's furious shout echoed around the room.

"He can't just go and grab people like that without their permission!" Ari was not backing down.

"A thousand deaths will not atone for your crime!" Hideyoshi was unabated. Anger seethed from him as he reached for his sword.

"Hideyoshi! You can't be serious!" Ieyasu and Masamune were instantly on their feet.

The moment that I heard Hideyoshi's blade shrilling against the bamboo sheath, my body went into auto-pilot. Pushing away from Nobunaga, I threw myself at Kaori. The tip of Hideyoshi's sword scraped the back of my kimono, making a large slit in the middle that revealed my bandages as I pushed my stunned friend out of the way.

A heavy silence fell across the room as we all stared at another.

"K-kimi, y-you're bleeding." Kaori's broken words caused the air around us to shatter like ice. I closed my eyes and bit my lip so hard that I drew blood. Raw pain reverberated through every fiber of my being, and I wanted nothing more than to scream in agony. Forcing myself to keep calm, I drew the rest of my kimono around me and stood shakily. Locking gazes with Nobunaga, I pushed my body into a bow. "I beg your forgiveness, my Lord."

Then, without another word, I marched out of the Great Hall without so much as a look behind me. My pride had taken a huge beating, and I wasn't going to let them see me in pieces. Moving as if I was in a daze, I soon found myself in the garden. Staring defiantly at the sky that I had been admiring just an hour earlier, tears streamed down the sides of my face.

"Akemi."

Turning, I met Nobunaga's eyes. His gaze was stern, but there was a small hint of worry veiled behind his seeming indifference. Wordlessly, I implored him to understand my frustrations. My body physically hurt, but my pride was even more wounded. I hated not being able to take care of myself, since that was what I was used to doing, and I hated the fact that ever since I had arrived in Sengoku, I needed to be constantly saved by someone else. I wanted to rely on myself here, just as I did at home. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"I have never encountered a woman so stubborn." A smirk graced Nobunaga's lips as he extended his hand to me. "You shall prove yourself useful to me, Akemi. In the meantime, I expect you to keep out of trouble."

My heart leaped with joy at those words. He could relate to how I felt. I guess the desire to prove oneself was something that could transcend both the cultural and language barriers of 500 years.

"I will, I promise." This time, it was me who stepped willingly into his embrace. "Say, don't you have a War Council to see to? Why are you out here?"

"Is your opinion of me so low that you would expect me to ignore my lucky charm as she bled to death in my castle grounds?"

"What did I just say about treating me like a decent human being?" I growled.

"I don't recall hearing anything." Smirking, Nobunaga hoisted me into a princess-style carry and marched triumphantly inside.

"I hate you." Pouting, I leaned my head against his chest and tried my best not to smile. Despite all my talk of being independent, I kind of liked being held by him like this.

Looking down at me, Nobunaga's eyes were a mixture of amusement and desire. "You tense so easily, Akemi. I wonder what your reactions will look like when you finally warm my bed."

Refusing to be teased again, I readied my counterattack with a strange feeling that I may end up eating my words. "Oh, wouldn't you like to find out."


End file.
